disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
David (The David Show)
David Malesinski (Matterson) '- character from The David Show / David series. Created by Gabor Csupo as a connoisseur in 1987. Dawid was originally a rival, then he became a cartoon character with a bad character and sometimes nice. In the voice they use Mark Hamill and Carol Alazraqui and Mr. Lawrence. Personality Kindness David is nice. When I was quite nice. Dawid always helped, he did not listen to his parents. Brother Olivier and his whole family, his friends Percy and Michael like him very much and he likes them. He most likes Michael. Anger The other side of the coin was bad deeds. When he went to the fourth grade, he started to tie his brother and beat him. He is also angry when something goes out of him. Sometimes when one of his friends (mainly Percy) behaves stupidly nervous and his teeth are destroyed. Fear The next behavior is fear. Once he was afraid of David the Sixteenth and always teased, he is now a rival and always tries to beat them. There are also fears like: Vampires, Zombies, Mummies, Frankenstein and others. Cartoonish Behavior His next behavior is cartoon behavior. In this David behavior when eg: when dynamite explodes it becomes burnt. Biography Pilot (1992) As part of the animated series titled The David Show. Created a pilot episode. The board did not speak and David had a different look than now. First Disney Era (1993-2007) The David Show The first officially debuted in the episode of the Troubled Case, with friends Michael and Percy, where they learn that someone that his uncle died and make a tribute, but it turns out that his Uncle lives, and really it was for an uncle's friend who died. The New David Show In this series, David looks different and starts wearing a red shirt, which is still today. Super David and Superheroes David and Joke Max Nickelodeon Era (2008-2012) ''To see what David's life looked like during Nickelodeon's era, you have to go to the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. Second Disney Era (2012-present) Description in other series '''Note:Mainly there are b incarnations from The New David Show, because this version is more popular and cartoony. The Ren & Stimpy Show Cameo appears on the episodes of "The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball" and "Bass Masters" and as a character in the episodes "Ren's Bitter Half", "Double Header" and "Aloha Hoek". Rocko's Modern Life Similarly to the previous series, cameo appears but as an animal in episodes: "Bedfellows", "I Have No Son!" and "Future Schlock". Scholastic’s The Magic School Bus In the series David is confused by a bus to his school from The Magic School Bus. In many episodes he experiences various adventures. In episode Gets Ants In The Pants, David meets his friends: Michael and Percy (who will return in In The Arctic), David during visiting anthills leaves students and explains to friends.In the episode of The Family Holiday Special, we learn that David has a soft toy named Quaker. Little Einsteins In the series he appears as the fifth member. The look was rejuvenated to suit the series. In the series he likes the classical music (which was used in later series), and the appearance brings him from the series David and the Joke Max.Category:The David Show Category:Humans